Harry of the Shire
by To Fly Or To Dream
Summary: A power, strong enough to have stopped Voldemort, instead spirited away the child savior of the wizarding world to another whole realm. Harry Potter, raised in this world of magic, is coming back to visit. How will they deal with a staff-weilding, curse-throwing wizard? And who's side will he be on, his own or theirs? Rating will rise later. LOTR!Harry, AU,Anti!Ginny,
1. Connection Made

_Hi everyone, I've gotten writer's block (and uni issues) with To Love, so here's another fic I've been humming over for a while now. Welcome to Harry of the Shire._

_Yes, it's a HPxLOTR crossover. It won't be all serious like my other fic, it will be funny at times too (You'll see with poor Fawkes) xD _

_This is just the prologue, let me know what you think. Too rushed? Too slow? Not enough detail? Critique it, people!_

* * *

He had never considered the possibility that the boy could have been gone that night. He was meant to be with Lily and James, the prophecy gave him a 50/50 chance of surviving Voldemort's attack that night _but he was gone!_

Dumbledore stormed into the Order's headquarters later that night, his face pale and drawn from the news of his fellow Member's deaths. Sirius Black was currently imprisoned for killing Peter and telling the Death Eaters the Potter's location, but he adamantly denied all the charges, claiming it to be Peter's fault.

But the boy...where Harry Potter was right now was anyone's guess. Some members were speculating the chances of Voldemort having taken Harry himself, to raise him to fight on his side. Oh, how they hoped that wasn't true...

Severus was silent, slumped dejectedly in a chair at Sirius's kitchen table where their Order of the Phoenix meetings were held. Molly Weasley bustled around the kitchen, heating up mugs of steaming cocoa and pressing them into chilled hands, their owners mumbling words of thanks as they sat or stood there, lost in their own thoughts and fears.

A flash of phoenix-fire appeared over the kitchen table and Fawkes, newly hatched and just covered in feathers, fell with a startled screech into the pot of stew Molly had just placed on the table.

"Fawkes!" Molly shrieked and Dumbledore sighed before stepping forward to pluck the hatchling out of the nice warm stew, sending a cleaning charm at the bird when he realized he was still covered in pieces of meat and what appeared to be a spinach leaf.

"Fawkes, I thought I told you to stay at the school with the students." Dumbledore reprimanded the young phoenix, Fawkes trilling a dejected song before waddling up the headmaster's arm to perch on his shoulder. "What do you mean someone was in there with you? No one could get in my office while I'm away, not even..." Dumbledore's face rapidly paled and Fawkes let out a loud squawk at he was grabbed and plucked off his master's shoulder. "Fawkes, did _He_ apparate into my office?!" Dumbledore nearly yelled at the poor phoenix, who could only mutely nod before he was dropped onto the table, an indignant song trailing off as Fawkes quickly waddled away, not wanting another round of that treatment, no thank you very much. First people popping up behind him, now this! He should create a union for phoenix rights or something!

Dumbledore sagged and would have collapsed straight onto the unforgiving stone floor if Arthur hadn't quickly shoved a chair underneath him as he sat down. "Forgive me, please, just give me a moment." Dumbledore requested as he felt various eyes on him, several watching Fawkes as he begged with phoenix-eyes for some hot cocoa from Molly, then they returned to him.

"Dumbledore, sorry if this seems a bit rude, but who is 'he'?" Amelia Bones asked when it seemed the woman couldn't bear the silence any longer, and this time Dumbledore was ready to give them an answer.

"He is one of the most powerful wizards that we can still call 'friend'...but he is not of this world." Dumbledore sighed and several frowned at this.

"Not of this world? Now really Dumbledore, be serious." Severus half-sneered but one look at the Headmaster's face made his own pale. "Oh...you are serious. But not of this world? Then what is he?"

"He is a wizard from a world similar to ours, but where wizards and others of magical origin can roam far and free." Dumbledore half-smiled at the image of the world he had once glimpsed. "A very powerful Elvin priestess on their side connected with the strongest source of magic she could find on this side, and connected the two realms. It was many, _many_ years ago, but she is referred to in legends as The Lady. The Lady of the Lake, who connected her magic to Merlin, the strongest wizard we have ever seen."

"The Lady of the Lake...is an Elvin priestess?" Remus whispered, sitting down heavily in a seat beside Amelia, who absently petted his hand. "What happened when she connected the two realms?" He asked after a short silence, all eyes returning to Dumbledore. The aged wizard sighed, lifting up Fawkes who was dozing with his beak in the empty mug of cocoa and cradling him in his hands as he stood.

"The realms have now only been linked 3 times. The first was to Merlin; given power beyond imagining and then, taken to the other realm to live out his days in peace and given freedom to openly teach those who were capable, of what he knew." There were nods all round, multiple eyes watching their leader for what he would say next, not even doubting his words.

"The second was the arrival of Death and the Hallows; a dark wizard from the other side was defeated in body, but not in spirit. Instead he forged an alliance with Death and was brought to this side to regain his strength. He used 3 wizards to create the Deathly Hallows, hoping to rise an army on this side, but was forced to return when his power became too weak." Dumbledore sighed as he petted Fawkes, the phoenix letting out a sleepy, warbling song as he curled tighter in his hands.

"Headmaster, you said three, but you only mentioned two. What was the third?" Arthur asked and Dumbledore's lips curved up in a faint smile.

"The third was tonight." There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room as Dumbledore continued, his smile more troubled now. "Tonight, Harry Potter was spirited away to the other realm by none other than that powerful wizard of old, Gandalf the Grey. And I fear that the Boy-Who-Lived, can never return to defeat Voldemort."

* * *

_So yeah...wrote this in about 30 mins, go figure :P stupid writer's block!_

_So, critique? It's just an idea i'm toying around with, the actual 'connecting of realms', 'lady of the lake', etc., wasn't actually planned, but it fitted in well :)_

_Please Review :")_


	2. Opening

_Chapter 1: To Shire Or Not To Shire_

The ripples could not be ignored. Through the barrier they rolled, like the tolling of distant bells. The first to hear them was Radagast, the Brown Istari looking around him as the warning sounded, twittering to himself nervously as they seemed to toll louder and louder with each passing minute.

"Gandalf...I must tell Gandalf about this..." He muttered to himself as he hobbled back through the Greenwood to his home in the tree, all the forest animals watching him warily as he hurried past, muttering under his breath as he went. It wasn't unusual for the Istari to be in a hurry somewhere, or for him to be whispering strange things; no, it wasn't that which set the animals around him on edge. It was his eyes, dark brown and usually full of kindness and wisdom.

Now they spoke only of fear and uncertainty.

* * *

_Blue eyes. Light. Sound. Unusual. Silence._

_Thunder._

_Tolling. Spinning. Knees on stone. Voices. Afraid? Crying. A baby..._

Mine.

_Darkness. Silence. Open eyes. Bright. Familiar. Istari. Gandalf. Words. Powerful. Portal. Open. No...Words._

_Protect. Yes. _Mine_._

_Protect!_

* * *

Gandalf watched as she rested on her bed, power rolling off her slim frame in waves. The tolling continued, but seemed more dulled as time passed, the Elvin Priestess sitting up slowly to rub her forehead slowly.

"What does it mean?" She asked quietly, her voice light yet layered with many meanings. Gandalf half-shrugged, his dark eyes unfocused as he looked blankly at the wall. They were silent, each lost in their own thoughts before a deep _thoom_ echoed, jolting them awake. Galadriel's eyes widened as she climbed off her bed swiftly. "Gan-"

"It is time." The wizened man cut her off, gently grasping her hand as he hurried out of the room, not noticing the dazed expression on the woman's face. "We must hurry, once it finishes chiming we cannot open the portal again until there is enough power." He explained as they swiftly walked the winding staircase, heading down to the waterfall Galadriel used for her Seer work. They passed several Elves on their way, earning some curious looks, but they could have been invisible for all the attention Gandalf paid them, almost running as the deep thrumming of the bell continued. Galadriel had counted 4 chimes (for lack of a better word) so far, each chime sounding more urgent than the last one; the accompanying whispers rushed, sounding pleading as they hurried, now in sight of the waterfall glade.

"Gandalf, do you hear them?" She whispered as they stepped into the glade, the whispers halting for the smallest of moments before picking up in intensity. "Can you hear the voices?"

The wizened Istari shook his head, a frown creasing his forehead. "No my Lady, and that is something that worries me greatly. But I believe it is indeed for a reason." He assured the priestess, who simply nodded before stepping toward toward the large stone structure in the center of the glade, the hollow in it's center empty and dry.

"Gandalf, if this is indeed what we feared it would be, then surely there must be another way." Galadriel worried, gently biting the edge of her bottom lip as she thought aloud, "I do not wish to fulfill the ideas the mortals of that realm already have of us."

Gandalf hummed in agreement as he paced the glade, watching Galadriel out of the corner of his eye as she knelt down beside a stream of water, dipping a bowl into it's shallow depths and emptying the contents into the stone bowl she needed. "I fear that no matter what they think, we must do this. There has always been a reason for the portal to open, this time is an important as any in the past. We need to just find out why." He stopped pacing when he turned to face the bowl again, his feet carrying him swiftly to the stone structure. "Lady Galadriel?"

"I can see, Istari." She murmured quietly, her light eyes never leaving the sight in the water before her. Gandalf peered closely at the image, watching in stunned horror as the scene unfolded. Voices, muted at first, became clearer as they came closer to the source of their images.

_"Lily, take Harry and run! He's here, he found us!" A dark haired man pratically pushed what appeared to be his wife and child out of the room as magic crackled through the air. "Go, take Harry! I'll distract him!"_

_"No, James! Come with us!" The woman begged, her voice breaking as James shook his head, sending them one last look of love before his eyes hardened, turning to face their intruder as he closed and locked the door between them. Tears streaked Lily's cheeks as she turned and ran upstairs, blocking all sight from the watcher's view as she held her child to her chest tightly, but the voices continued._

_"Well, Potter," a voice spat, "seems like you've run out of places to hide." The voice sent chills down the viewer's spines before there was a yell of "Avada Kedavra!", followed by the thud of something heavy hitting the floor. Lily's sob's intensified as she rushed into a room, setting the child down in a cot before she turned to lock the door and wave her stick, which Gandalf now recalled as a wand, over it, muttering quietly under her breath. It appeared to be a nursery, and the red-haired woman turned toward her son with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss his forehead, the baby, Harry, letting out a confused whimper as Lily lifted the wand in her hand, smiling faintly at her son.  
"Don't tell him this, but your father's not the only one with a book or two on family spells." She whispered before pointing the tip of the wand at first her forehead, then her chest. A pale silver light began gathering at the tip and after a few seconds the tip was pressed gently against Harry's forehead, the magic seeping into his skin as she traced a line over his forehead._

_"This is very, very old magic, passed through my family line for centuries. My mother used to joke it was given to us by Merlin himself," she let out a nervous sounding laugh, cutting it off abruptly as there was a bang from the door. Muffled curses came from the other side as various spells and curses hit the ward around the door Lily had hastily erected. "It will protect you, though how I do not know." She whispered._

Gandalf jumped back as a beam of light shot out of the pool of water, shifting and twisting until it formed a large oval, the image clearer as if they could touch Lily.

_Lily jumped back as the rune she had inscribed on her son's forehead not only didn't fade as it should have, but glowed brightly. An oval of light formed behind her son, and in it she could see the looks of identical shock on the faces of the man and woman within._

_"Merlin's beard, she was right." Lily murmured as the man quickly asked the woman sonething, who nodded back. "But a portal to where?"_

_"Can you hear me?" The man asked and Lily jumped, but quickly nodded as she felt part of her wards collapse. _

_"Yes, please, take my son!" She begged, crying out as the last ward collapsed. Now all that seperated her from Voldermort's followers was a simple unlocking charm and a door. "He will die here, he must live!"_

_The woman nodded, reaching forward and gently picking up Harry through the portal. "We will protect him, he will be safe with us." She promised, and Lily nodded. She didn't know who they were, but leaving her son with Elves was preferable to him dying at Voldermort's hand. Abruptly the portal closed and the door flew open..._

* * *

And it's updated! Radagast will pop up again next chapter. Also my apologies if you're used to longer chapters from other authors, I can't write very long chapters cause of time (I write during my lectures-oops!) and I get sidetracked easily. Either you can get longer chapters, but less often, or more frequent chapters that will be shorter.

Review and let me know what you think! (Also feel free to point out typos, spellchecker seems to not exist for my computer, even though I know it's there!)

_After a review from Beloved Daughter, I decided to add this regarding Lily's comment about family spells:_

_I'm changing that part of the wizarding world slightly regarding Lily's heritage. In this case her family was pureblood until her great great grandfather ran off with a muggle girl. Since he was the only heir at the time they couldn't disinherit him without losing their status, but they ended up losing it anyway when the scandal became public. Further relationships with muggles thinned their blood even further. Lily is from the muggle side, her great grandfather's daughter's side of the family. The rest of her family were killed for defying Voldermort and as the only heir at the time, all effects were moved to her vault. The books of family spells were included and she learnt from them._


	3. Decisions and Meetings

**_Chapter 2: Decisions and Meetings_**

_Hello again! I had a bit of a writer's block with my stories lately, mostly because of uni exams, finding new flatmates for my place, and planning a sneaky surprise for my mum's 40th birthday in a couple of weeks ^^ But here is the latest chapter! It's not very fast-paced at this point, it's just setting up for the rest of this part of the fanfic._

* * *

Well, this was unexpected. After pulling her arms back from within the portal, Galadriel had moved the bundle to rest in her arms, the unconscious toddler's head resting against her shoulder. And while he would never admit it, Gandalf may have melted a little inside at the sight of the Elvin priestess rocking a sleeping child gently.

"What shall we do with him?" The Elf's voice cut through his inner musings and Gandalf focused back on the present. He stepped forward and Galadriel passed the toddler to him, the wizard inspecting him as he laid in his arms. He had a head of black hair that looked windswept, the rune Lily had inscribed on his forehead faded but it still remained. Gandalf, while he didn't know much about the ageing cycles of Elves, dwarves, or hobbits, knew a lot about humans, and put his age around 15 months or so. He was a small thing, and Gandalf knew that by pulling him into their world, there would be a lot of trouble coming their way. Any powerful being within a few thousand leagues would have felt and hear the bell tolling. Speaking of which...

"The bell, it's stopped." Gandalf mentioned to Galadriel, who blinked before tilting her head to one side, an expression of surprise passing over her face.

"So it has, Istari. But what shall we do about the child?" She asked quietly, reaching forward a hand to brush a few locks of hair out of the child's face. "We may have taken him from one danger and placed him in the midst of another." Ah, so she had been thinking along the same lines of him.

"I know, but here he will be better protected. But as to who will raise him...I don't mind, but I travel a lot, especially with the rumors of war around us." The wizard hummed under his breath, wishing absently for his pipe. But he dared not expose the child to that, he wasn't _that_ irresponsible thank you very much. Galadriel looked thoughtfully at the sleeping child.

"I will take him." She declared suddenly and Gandalf stared at her in surprise, shocked by the priestess' announcement.

"My Lady, surely-"

"I will take him, Gandalf." She told him, eyes looking up to hold his firmly, dark blue never wavering from their lighter counterpart, none of the ethereality she possessed in her eyes. "I feel that this is right, and it will give me time to look after him carefully. We know not what that mark on his forehead may do in this world." She decided and Gandalf knew she was right. He just didn't like it, but he had to admit, it was the safest option.

"Very well, my Lady."

* * *

"Mama?" Vivid green eyes looked around, seeing only blue looking back at him from the people around him. "Mama?" His voice rose higher, ignorant of the looks he was receiving. He know no-one liked him, but he wanted his mama!

"Hello, little one. Are you lost?" A voice gently asked from behind him and the 4 year old child turned to see a tall elf kneeling behind him, her light blue eyes smiling gently at him. Harry hiccupped, wiping away the tears that marked his cheeks.

"I can't find mama, she losted me." He hiccupped again and the blue eyes softened before she gently reached forward to wipe away fresh tears.

"Come here, and I'll help you find her." She smiled but Harry hung back. His mama had told him that not everyone liked him, as he was the only human in the Elvin city of Rivendell, but she seemed nice...  
His train of thought was broken when a head of brown hair peeked out from behind the woman, pulling back when Harry noticed. The woman laughed, reaching behind her to pull the child out. "This is my daughter, Alisa. Alisa, this is...?" She looked at Harry, who was watching the girl peeking out at him with large blue eyes.

"I'm Hawwy." He smiled at the girl, who shrunk back a bit before deciding he wasn't going to bite, and gingerly stepped out. Her brown hair was clipped back, and twists of brown hair fell down her back, exposing a face with big blue eyes and light freckles.

"I'm Alisa." She smiled slightly back at him and Harry smiled, as did Alisa's mother. "Where is your mama?" Alisa asked quietly and Harry looked around again, his face falling when he still couldn't find her.

"I don't know." He whispered and Alisa hesitantly stepped forward to pat him on the head.

"Mama will find her." She smiled again and Harry nodded, both children looking back at the elf who gently picked them both up, Harry trusting her more now.

"Now let's see, what does she look like, Harry?" She asked the child, who pursed his lips as he thought.

"Mama has pretty long hair, a lot longer than your hair. She said that if I ever got losted then I have to say "she is the one who sees"." He told the woman, who nearly dropped him out of shock.

"I didn't know the Lady Galadriel had a child...I think I was gone for too long..." She murmured, looking down at the boy who was scanning the crowd. His face lit up several seconds later, and the joyful shout of "Mama!" was heard. The elf looked up to see the priestess sweeping her way toward them, many eyes tracking her progress. Harry wiggled in the woman's arms and she set him on the ground and he set off running, Galadriel stopping as he neared her. She smiled softly as she bent down to pick him up, Harry nuzzling her neck as she soothed him, rubbing his back slowly. She turned and walked toward the elf and Alisa, the latter hiding behind her mother again.

"You have my thanks, you are one of the few who does not shun my son." She smiled at the elf, who bowed her head.

"You have a charming child, my Lady. I have experienced much on my travels, a human child does not bother me." She smiled before motioning to her own daughter. "Otherwise my own daughter would not exist today." Gasps of shock followed her statement, and she looked around, surprised at the reactions she caused. "What...?"

"Come with me." Galadriel requested and Alisa's mother nodded, picking up her child and following after their priestess, having to step quickly to keep up with her. Already the murmurs were swelling up behind them, and she was confused. Why would they react that way to a human child?  
"Come inside." Galadriel turned to face her, motioning to the door before them. The guards stationed outside opened the door for them and the two mothers walked into the priestess' private chambers. Motioning her guests to a seat, Galadriel set Harry on the floor and swept into another room, returning with a tray.

"My Lady, you don't have to-" The other elf began to speak, but a raised hand from the other stilled her. Setting the tray on the table before them, Galadriel poured them both a drink of sweetdew, then took a sip of the sweet water before speaking.

"Let me enjoy entertaining my guests, it is not often I get to do this myself. I rather enjoy it actually." The woman's eyes twinkled and the other smiled slightly, taking a sip of the drink. Having not tasted it for several years, she savoured the taste of the sweet water on her tongue. "If anyone ever comes to see me, they insist on doing everything. I actually do enjoy doing things, but they seem to think I shouldn't have to lift a finger if at all possible." Galadriel grumbled good-naturedly, surprising the other elf further. It seemed in the privacy of her own chambers she was a completely different woman.

"I can relate, my Lady-"

"Galadriel, please."

"G-Galadriel. When I was travelling, most places would not allow me to do anything beyond the minimum. They seemed to treat me as if I were of your station. It was quite the shock." She smiled slightly and Galadriel laughed softly.

"The humans treat us more as we like to be treated, but the others do not. They seem to see us as some sort of holy race, and treat us as such. mostly to get on our good side, hoping we will return the favour by giving them protection and help in times of trouble." Galadriel replied, her eyes watching Harry as he sat on the floor near them, showing Alisa a book he was reading. "I'm sorry, I never even asked your name."

"I'm Esperance. I've been travelling with Gandalf for the past few years, but he requested I return while he continues his journey. He said it was no place for my daughter to be." She smiled at the girl, who was laughing at something Harry said, the latter trying to explain it again while ignoring hte blush on his cheeks.

"I am curious," Galadriel took another sip of her drink, thinking of how to best phrase her question, "how is it you also have a human child? Surely, as your daughter she would be a halfling?" She inquired curiously, Esperance wincing a bit before she too swallowed more of the sweetdew.

"Her real mother was a human that lived near Bree, we met both her and Alisa when we were coming back from visiting Gandalf's acquaintances in the Shire. She served us at the Prancing Pony, where we stayed for the night, but the next morning we discovered her home, on the outskirts of Bree, had been attacked in the night, by whom we do not know. Alisa only survived because she was small enough to hide, her mother..." Esperance bit her lip slightly, her eyes never leaving her daughter. "Her mother's body was found several days later, near the South Down and mostly eaten by wolves. We could only identify her by a pendant I had given her the night we met. It was a pendant to protect her next child, as she was pregnant at the time." She whispered, and Galadriel gasped, a hand pressed to her lips as she stared at Esperance.

"Why...how could someone do that to her?" She whispered, her eyes filled with sorrow for the woman she had never met. "What happened to her remains?"

"Gandalf and I took her to her hometown of Staddle, not too far from where she was living. Her mother was brokenhearted, poor thing." Esperance sighed before looking back up at Galadriel. "It was then that I decided to take Alisa with us. I'm sure it is what her mother would have wanted also."

Galadriel couldn't think of anything to say but only nodded, sipping her drink as she thought. "I am glad I am not the only one who was given a human child to care for." She smiled and Esperance looked at her curiously.

"How _did_ you come by him?" She asked, and the tale of what had happened that fateful night was laid out before her. A story of warnings, of mothers, magic and new beginnings.

There was silence once Galadriel finished for several minutes before there was a tug in the priestess' robes. Reaching down to pick up Harry, she glanced at Alisa, who had fallen asleep in Esperance's arms during their talk.

"Mama?" Green eyes looked up at dark blue and he tilted his head to the side cutely. "Can I have some too?" He asked, pointing to her nearly empty cup of sweetdew. Esperance smiled as Galadriel seemed to melt before those cute eyes, giving in and letting Harry enjoy the sweet treat.

"Does he exhibit any of the magic that his mother used?" She asked as the thought suddenly crossed her mind and Galadriel shook her head, her forehead creasing slightly in thought.

"No, but Gandalf and I have agreed that once he begins to show signs of magic, and if it is safe, then he will stay with Gandalf until it is under his own control. I think the last thing we need is Harry accidently making stuff float around him, or teleporting away." She smiled, letting out a laugh as Harry burped, the latter immediately blushing at the laughs and apologizing.

"I think I had better be going, Alisa will need to eat when she wakes up and sleep in a bed, not my arms." Esperance smiled and Galadriel nodded, rising to escort her guests to the door. "It really was lovely talking to you, do you..." her voice quieted, "do you mind if we come to visit again?" She asked cautiously and Galadriel smiled at her happily.

"I would love for you to both come over as often as you like, I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together today." She agreed and Esperance smiled before slipping out the door, leaving the priestess alone again. But that time was short-lived, as there came a knock on her doors and without notice, a familiar figure walked in. Dark blue eyes widened before she walked back toward him, giving up all pretence of regality after a few steps and running forward to be engulfed in robed arms, a cry of "dada!" from behind her before Harry came running up also, wrapping himself around the man's legs. Galadriel quickly removed herself from the embrace of her friend and straightened, trying to remember that she was a priestess, not an ordinary elf. She couldn't go around running and hugging everyone. But she didn't hold back the smile that was on her face as she looked up into the light blue eyes that sparkled back at her.

"Welcome back, Gandalf."

* * *

_In case you couldn't tell, Galadriel isn't all ethereal in this. This is quite a few years ago, before the Fellowship movie. She still has her moments where she is a young(ish) elf who truly cares for her best friend, but stuff will happen that will make her the elf she is in the movies. Not telling what though ;P There will be hints of Gandriel, but only if it works ^^ It's still in the works._

_I _love_ young Harry! *squees*_

_Like I said, not fast-paced. Stuff has to be set up for the latter chapters, but all of this plays a part in Harry's raising before the wizarding world is mentioned. _

_For the next parts, I'm open to ideas of Harry's life. So suggest away! Good ones that work in the story probably will be used as it progresses :) You may even get a cameo! (But only if you review and suggest!)_


	4. Author's Note

An interesting point was raised in a review on my first chapter. As I stated in the summary, this whole story is AU (AlternateUniverse), therefore the back story for Lord Of The Rings is totally different. The theories of magic and sorcery are still similar, but events during and after The Hobbit will be different due to Merlin's presence in that world. (I referred to him in Chapter 1). Magic is magic, sorcery ill be different and be referred to as the darker side of magic, such as necromancy.

For this story, I am portraying Middle Earth and it's backstory as I see it. I will at some point list a whole backstory, but for now it is as I write it. Ditto for the HP universe.

Thanks,

Shadow.


End file.
